1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small antenna and manufacturing method thereof used for, for example, mobile telephone, personal digital assistant, and wireless LAN (local area network), etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
The miniaturization is requested to the antenna used for the mobile telephone etc., and various, small antennas are proposed so far.
A small antenna in which a meander antenna conductor is embedded in a dielectric chip is known as the above-mentioned small antenna (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication, No. 9-55618). This small antenna comprises a structure to accumulate three dielectric layers. A meander antenna conductor is formed on the surface of the dielectric layer located at the middle part by means of such as printing, evaporation and plating. Thereafter, a small antenna is formed by accumulating three dielectric layers, so that the dielectric layer, on which the antenna conductor is formed, is put between other dielectric layers. Thereby, the small antenna is configured.
The conventional antenna has a disadvantage that the manufacturing steps are complex as described above, and the cost rises.